


Interesting Mind (gen, implied wincest if you squint;)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Skin, Ficlet, M/M, shifter!Dean! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Interesting Mind (gen, implied wincest if you squint;)

Shifter!Dean! thoughts

Interesting mind…interesting feelings.

He hates himself, you know? He hates the darkness he has in him. He hates how easy it is for him to hunt, to kill.

He hates that he’s stuck with this life, sometimes. He knows he’ll die young, he knows that no one will care. He thinks _you_ won’t care. But we know better, don’t we, Sammy?

He hates it that you went away…he’s jealous of that, he thinks that you were strong enough to break free, that what was happening between you two didn’t matter enough.

He can’t see you the way I do…he can’t _smell_ you.

He calls you Sammy…and caring for you, loving you is the only thing keeping him sane and human, you know that?

He feels guilty, you know? You should be in his head, boy…and see what I’m seeing, feel  what he feels, but then again…you just need to look in a mirror: there’s only you…and sometimes your dad…although he doesn’t wonder how his lips taste like, he doesn’t wish to trail his hands all over his body.

He doesn’t imagine _him_ as he fucks some woman into the matress…there’s only you.

Interesting mind, interesting man…so screwed up, so strong, so full of darkness and that something that it’s eating him up from the inside. I guess it’s a moot point, now. You’ll die…he’ll follow you down.

Or the other way around, really, I’m not picky.

You should take a tour in Dean’s mind, Sammy…you really should.


End file.
